Rarepons
About '''Rarepons '''are Patapons with improved stats depending on their type that are made by Mater, The Tree of life. All Rarepons (including Normal) require Ka-ching and certain materials to level up. Leveling up a Rarepon can greatly improve their combat abilities. This makes unit selection and formation a key strategy aspect of the game. Mater must be avaliable to make new units; however, each time you level them up they would require more materials and Ka-ching. Leveling up rarepons also increasing their skills but also increase their weakneses, an example: leveling up Menyokki to kisuk increasing their stagger skills and their weakness of fire. Down here is a chart about which Memories can unlock which Memories, and the shortest path that you can take. Take note that, of course, you need to go through all the evolutions listed to unlock the Memory. You only need Lv1 of each, by the way. And in the end, you will find lost memories of lost patapons. *Yaripon Evo Map: **Kibapon Memory ***Pyopyo **Toripon Memory ***Pyopyo ***Nyontama ***Chiku ***Barasa ***Fumya ***Uhoho ***Koppen *Tatepon Evo Map: **Dekapon Memory ***Buhyokko ***Wanda **Robopon Memory ***Buhyokko ***Wanda ***Chigyobi ***Kanokko *Yumipon Evo Map: **Megapon Memory ***Pyopyo ***Buhyokko ***Menyokki **Mahopon Memory ***Pyopyo ***Nyontama ***Chiku ***Fumya ***Uhoho ***Koppen Leveling Up Rarepons When you level up Rarepons, the Ka-ching and materials needed go up. After some levels, a new material is added to the list. At level five and ten, the Rarepons change appearence, except the normal Patapons. Only normal Dekapons, Megapons and Mahopons change appearence even in normal form The maximum level a Rarepon can go is ten when it happens the patapon or rarepon gets his true potential, but is not easy task especially with the 3 last ones: Gyaba, Mogyu and Sabara, because they now need Level 5 Materials and lots of Ka-ching. The Rarepons are: Normal Level 1 Description: A normal Patapon. He can get a little stronger by leveling-up. Level 5 Description: A pretty strong Patapon. Change his equipment freely to change his strengths. Level 10 Description: The strongest Patapon. He can get better use than the other Rarepons out of the best equipment. Materials needed for level 10 Yaripon: 55 stones, 55 Kuneri Fangs, 36 Leather meats, 15 Mudada Bones Tatepon: 55 Leather Meat, 55 Stones, 36 Kuneri Fangs, 15 Berara Hides Yumipon: 55 Kuneri Fangs, 55 Mudada Bones, 36 Stones, 16 Banal Branches Kibapon: 15 Mudada Bones, 55 Banal Branches, 36 Berara Hides, 55 Stones Dekapon: 55 Berara Hides, 55 Leather Meats, 36 Mudada Bones, 15 Kuneri Fangs Megapon: 55 Banal Branches, 55 Eyeball Cabbages, 36 Familiar Liquids, 15 Sloppy Alloys Toripon: 55 Eyeball Cabbages, 55 Sloppy Alloys, 36 Banal Branches, 15 Kasu Seeds Robopon: 55 Sloppy Alloys, 55 Berara Hides, 36 Eyeball Cabbages, 15 Familiar Liquids Mahopon: 55 Kasu Seeds, 55 Familiar Liquids, 36 Sloppy Alloys, 15 Eyeball Cabbages Pyopyo > Pyokora > Pyokoran Level 1 Description: Resistant against cold chills but weak against fire. Leveling-up will increase his speed. Level 5 Description: A Rarepon who quickly gets faster as he levels up. He has 20% freeze resistance, but is weak against fire damage. Level 10 Description: A really, really fast Rarepon! He can't be frozen and is weak to fire! He can inflict critical, stagger, and knockback hits. Buhyokko > Buhyonku > Puuhyonku Level 1 Description: {C}These XL-sized Patapons are great against knockback but their size slows their attack speed. Gradually improve stagger skills by leveling-up. Level 5 Description: {C}These XXL- sized Patapons minimize knockback but their size slows their attack speed. Their chilled mood makes them great of stressful battles! Level 10 Description: {C}This behemoth-sized Patapon will bulldoze through the enemy ranks. Resistant to all stagger and knockback attacks. Enemies will cower like kittens! Nyontama > Gekoroth > Gekoronpa Level 1 Description: {C}Resistant against some fire and electrical attacks. He'll gain speed as he levels-up; however his stagger won't improve. Level 5 Description: {C}So charming, but so strong! Can cause critical hits. Strong against lightning but easy to stagger. Level 10 Description: {C}Aww, it's so amazingly adorable! But very strong, and can cause criticals. Extremely strong against lightning but staggers very easily. Wanda > Wandaba > Wandabata Level 1 Description: A Rarepon whose attack power increasses gradually as he levels-up. His stagger rate is 20%, but he's easy to put to sleep. Level 5 Description: {C}A Rarepon whose attack power increases quickly as he levels up. His stagger rate is 30%, but he's easy to put to sleep. Level 10 Description: A formidable warrior! Each attack is fatal! His stagger rate is 50%, but he's easy to put to sleep. Fumya > Funmyaaru > Funmyaga Level 1 Description: {C}Rarepons whose critical rate rises gradually as they level-up. At Lv. 5 their attacks become very fast. They're weak against ice damage. Level 5 Description: This Rarepon's attacks are quite fast. If you level him up, his critical rate will rise. He's weak against ice damage. Level 10 Description: Combining quick attacks and reliable critical hits, this Rarepon can really make some damage! They're weak against ice attacks though. Menyokki > Kisuk > Moriussoo Level 1 Description: {C}This Rarepon is like a seed in the ground. He has excellent stagger, knockback, and HP, but must be leveled-up to be put to use. Naturally he's weak against fire. Level 5 Description: This Rarepon is like a young sapling! He has high stagger, knockback, and HP, but he easily catches fire. Level 10 Description: This Rarepon has grown into a mighty oak! He has unrivaled stagger, knockback, and HP, but he'll burst into flames at the slightest provocation. He takes double damage from fire. -Note, because of its high Cnc ratio, it is extremely useful for farming, especially with weak weapons. Uhoho > Uuhoho > Uhokkya Level 1 Description: {C}This Rarepon specializes in status effects like stagger, fire, sleep, and freeze. His abilities increase as he levels up, but he doesn't deal much damage. Level 5 Description: This Rarepon specializes in causing status effects like stagger, fire, sleep, and freeze. His abilities increase as he levels-up, but he doesn't deal much damage. Level 10 Description: {C}These Rarepons specialize in causing status effects like stagger, fire, sleep, and freeze. They really have the powers of a demon; however, actual damage is very low. Mofu > Mofuuru > Mofurumo Level 1 Description: {C}It's fluffy body protects against taking damage. Can dodge mortal blows, but it's pretty flammable. Level 5 Description: {C}It's even fluffier body resists most status effects and damage. only fire can penetrate its defenses. Level 10 Description: Wow, it's so amazingly fluffy! Resists all kinds of status effects and damage, but extremely flammable. Chiku > Chikkuri > Chikurinchi Level 1 Description: {C}Improves critical hits but low defence skills and freezes easily. His speed only starts to be effective after leveling-up. Level 5 Description: {C}He's pretty fast, but still needs leveling-up to unlock his true potential. Improves critical hits by 20%, but defense skills are still low and intolerant to ice. Level 10 Description: Bearer of great arms and blazing-fast attacks! Improves critical hits by 20%, but defense skills are still low and they are intolerant to ice. Chigyobi > Gyopicchi > Gyogyoppa Level 1 Description: This Rarepon's attack abilities like critical, stagger, and damage, will increase as he levels-up. His critical resistance is 30%; takes elemental damage. Level 5 Description: {C}This Rarepon's attack abilities like critical, stagger, and damage, will go up as he levels-up. His critical resistance is 50%, but he's weak against elemental damage. Level 10 Description: {C}This Rarepon has superior attack abilities like critical, stagger, and damage. His attacks are fast and he fully resists critical strikes, but he's weak against element attacks. Koppen > Suppen > Supengu Level 1 Description: These Rarepons' freezing rate and freeze resistance grow gradually as they level-up. They take reduced damage from ice, but they're weak against fire and electricity. Level 5 Description: These Rarepons' freezing rate and freeze resistance grow gradually as they level-up. They take reduced damage from ice, but they're weak against fire and electricity. Level 10 Description: These Rarepons will freeze anything they touch. Sadly their cool features make them weak against fire and electricity. Kanokko > Kanokyon > Kanodia Level 1 Description: These Rarepons are made for a full-out fight, with the ability to cause and resist critical, knockback, and stagger. Their abilities improve gradually as they level-up. Level 5 Description: Great in a full-out fight! With the ability to cause and resist critical, knockback, and stagger. Their abilities improve gradually as they level-up. Level 10 Description: Experts in a full-out fight! Extremely easy to use, with full critical, knockback, and stagger resistance. They're the perfect Patapon! Mashu > Mashuro > Mashuriro Level 1 Description: {C}These Rarepons cause knock back and sleep effects. Their ability to take out enemies will increase as they level up. Weak against fire, strong against sleep attacks. Level 5 Description: {C}These Rarepons have improved knock back and sleep effects. Their increased ability to take out enemies during battle will help sway any battle; however, they are still weak against fire. Level 10 Description: {C}These Rarepons can knock enemies back a long distance and send them to an unwaking sleep. They also resist sleep completely, but they're still weak against fire. Mogyu > Mogyuun > Mogyugyu Level 1 Description: Surprisingly strong! Slow to move and attack, but powerful enough to change the tide of the battle. Level 5 Description: Astonishingly strong! Slow to move and attack, but frighteningly powerful enough to offset the balance of battle. Level 10 Description: I've never seen anything so strong! Slow to move and attack, but powerful enough to throw a battle into chaos. Sabara > Baasara > Babassa Level 1 Description: {C}A lethal patapon, unlock his skills by leveling up. 20% resistance aganst sleep and 1.2x attack speed. Level 5 Description: Delivering critical hits and big damage, this Patapon will plow through enemies with his 1.2x attack speed and 50% sleep resistance. Level 10 Description: {C}The Destroyer! Babassa is 100% resilient against sleep attacks. With his 1.2x speed and lethal strength, all battles will sway your way. Gyaba > Gyabaan > Wagyanba Level 1 Description: {C}The first form of the ultimate Rarepon. They take half damage from everything except fire, ice, and electricity. Their handling of fire elements improves as they level-up. Level 5 Description: {C}Stage two of the ultimate Rarepon! They take half damage from everything except fire, ice and electricity. They're starting to unlock their fire potential! Level 10 Description: Final Stage of the ultimate Rarepon! They take half damage from everything besides ice and electricty. They have now unlocked their fire power!